


The Wild Things

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Shapeshifting, all of them are going to be adorable sorry, patton is just gonna be adorable, powers, virgil will be adorable too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the beginning and some backstory on this world





	1. Introduction to Characters

Introduction to the characters!

 

 

Name: Patton Moral  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Animal: Orange Tabby Cat  
Ability or Abilities: Ability to change between human form and cat form, any emotion he feels, he can pass it onto someone else, making them feel the emotion he feels, or basically just change someone else's emotions, or his own emotions.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): In a current relationship with Logan.

 

Name: Logan Conroy  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Animal: Raven  
Ability or Abilities: Ability to change between human form and raven form, can enter one's mind.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): In a current relationship with Patton.

 

Name: Virgil Phobus  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Animal: Black Cat  
Ability or Abilities: Ability to change between human form and cat form, whenever he gets upset or really scared, shadows surround him and attack anyone around him. He can now control the shadow within him, he's named it "Anx" as in the first three letters of anxiety.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): Not in any relationships, and never was.

 

Name: Roman Ara  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Animal: Lion  
Ability or Abilities: Ability to change between human form and lion form, can control fire and can conjure a sword.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): Not in any relationships, never was.

 

Name: Thomas Sanders  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Animal: None.  
Ability or Abilities: Can split into his separate personalities, like they gain a physical form.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): Not in any relationships, never was.

Name: ???  
Age: ???  
Gender: ???  
Animal: Snake  
Ability or Abilities: Does not transform into their animal form, yet half of their face is their animal form. Mind control.  
Current and/or past relationship(s): None, and never.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i don't know how short this story will be, but i hope you enjoy it! (now i noticed i'm juggling around 3 stories.. eh)


	2. update and a notice

i am currently working on the first chapter and while i was writing this in homeroom my homeroom teacher (who's been out because she had a baby) CAME IN TODAY WITH HER CHILD AND I WALKED OVER TO SEE HER AND THE BABY WAVED AT ME

I REPEAT

THE  
BABY  
WAVED  
AT  
ME

 

i am like freaking out okay thanks for paying attention to this kthxbye


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning and some backstory on this world

In this certain world there are many types of people. One of the most common variety of a human is one with a spirit animal, but not just an animal that represents them, an actual animal they can morph into. 

Another variety, a rarer variety are humans with spirit animals, but also some sort of ability, and there’s one last variety, the rarest of them all. 

A variety of human that it only affects one in one billion percent of humans, in this variety, they do not have a spirit animal, but they have a powerful ability to make up for it.

 

Let’s switch this story up a bit and focus on some certain people in this certain world. Let’s start with a normal kid named Patton.

Patton is one of those rare variety, the one with an ability and a spirit animal. He lived in a large family with around 9 other siblings, each having a spirit animal but no ability. They all looked up to Patton as if he was some sort of superior sibling, though he was the youngest.

Everyday he would hear, “Patton! Can we see your ability? It’s so cool!” His ability was he could change his emotion and other people’s emotions. His siblings found it fascinating. They would also say, “Can you transform AND use your ability at the same time?”

Patton got tired of them all asking. So when he was old enough, he moved out and set out on his own. He found a decently priced apartment that housed five, yet no one else had responded to the ad, or at least he thought.

 

Let’s focus on someone else, Virgil, an only child, same variety as Patton. Virgil never minded being an only child, yet he never had any friends during school, or anyone else in that matter.

Virgil’s ability was something he couldn’t control, whenever he got nervous or scared or felt like he was in danger, shadows would exit his body, almost like flying out from his chest and attack whoever was nearby. When Virgil started to control his ability a little bit, being more friendly towards the shadow living inside him, he later then named the shadow “Anx” as in the first three letters of anxiety.

Virgil didn’t move out of his house.. he ran away, he was too terrified of what he had become. He also answered the ad for the apartment that housed five.

 

Anndd time to switch over to someone else again! Let’s try Roman, same variety as Patton and Virgil. His ability was much cooler (as he said to himself many times). He could control fire and summon a sword that he loved to play with, nothing special really happens with Roman, he’s just another only child with a cool ability. When HE was old enough he answered the ad for the apartment that housed five.

 

Don’t worry we only have two more people to go over, now it’s time for Logan. Logan had one sibling who always kept to themself, though her variety was the common one, Logan’s wasn’t. He was just like Roman, Patton, and Virgil. Though his ability was.. odd..? He could enter another one’s mind, or his own, and implantment ideas, suggestions, or even control them. HE also answered the ad for the apartment that housed five when he was old enough to move out.

 

 

Now, this is the last person we have to focus on for now. Meet Thomas, the variety of humans that does not have a spirit animal, yet he has a really powerful ability. Kids always mocked him for not having a spirit animal, yet his ability really made up for it, he could separate fragments of his mind into physical beings, aka his personalities. He would never name them, he just called them Creativity, Logic, Anxiety, and Morality. When Thomas was old enough to move out, HE ALSO ANSWERED THE AD FOR THE APARTMENT THAT HOUSED FIVE. (ahem sorry i had something stuck in my throat)

 

After months of them all packing, they finally headed to the apartment to live their new lives.

 

 

 

 

Thomas was the first to enter the apartment, turning on the lights and scanning the very spacious apartment and talking to himself, “This is a lot of space for an apartment that’s supposed to house five people.. I could let out Creativity, Anxiety, Logic, and Morality at some points.” He quickly shook that thought out of his head, “They shouldn’t know.” 

Next to enter the apartment was Patton, squealing with delight, “Oooh! This is a large apartment!” Patton quickly took the third room down the hall, a medium sized room, Thomas hadn’t picked his room so he took the room at the very end of the hall, the largest room.

Next was Roman bursting in through the front door singing a song from a Disney movie. He took the secondest largest room down the hall.

Fourth was Logan, quietly walking in and entering the second smallest room silently, making sure not to make eye contact yet.

And last was Virgil, he just slid into the smallest room talking to himself saying, “No you can’t come out yet!” Patton was thoroughly worried and confused by what Virgil was saying, but he just brushed it off as if it were a speck of dust sitting on his hand.

 

Later that day after they all got settled in, they started to introduce themselves.

“Hello. My name is Logan.”

“Hiya! My name’s Patton! Papa Patton!” Patton giggled as he said those words.

“Yo, my name’s Virgil..”

“I am Roman, your dashing prince!”

“And um.. I’m Thomas.” They all kept talking but after they finished talking, Patton brought up a serious topic, “So.. what variety are you all?”

Logan adjusted his glasses, “You want to get into this topic already? That’s fine with me. I am one of the rare variety, spirit animal and ability.”

Virgil spoke up from his sleeve, “I’m that variety too.”

Roman spoke up too, “I’m that variety too!”

Patton gasped, “I’M THAT VARIETY TOO!”

Everyone looked towards Thomas, “I’m.. not that variety. I’m the very rare variety, I.. have no spirit animal..” Patton looked at Thomas, “Then what’s your ability? I’ve heard of you don’t have a spirit animal it’s replaced by a super-duper powerful ability!”

Thomas looked down at his hands, “I can show you.. but I’m too scared..”

“Don’t be scared kiddo!”

“Kiddo?”

“Mhm! It’s what I call my friends!”

“Oh..”

Thomas took a deep breath, “Come on out Creativity, Anxiety, Logic, and Morality!” All of a sudden four clones of Thomas appeared beside him, “This is my Morality.” Morality smiled and waved at the other four.

“This is my Creativity.” Creativity waved at the other four too.

“This is my Logic.” Logic adjusted his tie and then spoke up, “Salutations.”

“And my Anxiety.” Anxiety hid behind Thomas, too scared to talk to the four men who were now living with him. “Anxiety is a little bit shy.” Virgil walked towards Anxiety, “Hey, nice hoodie.” Anxiety looked up at Virgil, “T-thank you?”

 

After hours of them talking and eating they all headed to bed after a long day.

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere far and deep into the city in the sewers lived a man, with no history, no backstory and no one knew of him. The man doesn’t have a name yet he called himself ‘Deceit’. Everyone primarily avoided him due to his violent nature towards people entering his sewer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Leave your answers in the comments belowwww i’ll pick my favorites in the next episode of yiay

okay sorry i put that in it was running through my mind LMAO

but really leave your opinions in the comments beloowww

i’ll try to reply to them

in the next chapter of the wild things

 

okay that didn’t rhyme but i don’t care

but really i hoped you enjoyed this chapter

 

 

kthxbye

 

 

 

 

just saying this was 6 pages of writing

 

 

 

 

poor me got into some long term writing

 

 

 

i wrote this non-stop in homeroom and block 1

 

 

my teachers did not stop me

 

 

after typing this segment

 

 

 

7 pages of writing

 

 

 

 

 

oh god

 

 

 

 

 

8 pages

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hhhh

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

could we reach 10?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

probably

 

 

 

 

 

 

wow look 10th page

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i’m totally writing a lot on the 11th page

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

okay i’ll stop here tell me if you enjoyed this chapter!

 

kthxbye


End file.
